Stained in Blood
by Kirani56
Summary: It's forbidden to play around with death, but Sam thinks she can go beyond that. Life is not always as forgiving as death can be too... Oneshot.


**Summary: It's forbidden to play around with death, but Sam thinks she can go beyond that. Life is not always as forgiving as death can be too... Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I could never be Butch Hartman. I. Am. A. GIRL.**

**A/N: I'm not even sure what the rating of this is, so I'm leaving it at (M) to be safe. If anyone recommends that I lower the rating, I will. ;D**

* * *

><p>Daniel James Fenton was dead. That theory lasted and settled in the hearts of all who knew him for several months now, even if it wasn't for the same reasons. It didn't seem believable at first; the Phantom of Amity Park being torn from the real world. After three years of being a hero and saving the town on a daily basis? It didn't seem likely.<p>

Ironically, the term "dead" never appeared in any descriptions of him. Despite the fact that he wasn't human, no one in Amity will admit to the fact of him being dead. He was very much alive, no matter how many times the point gets through to the heads of the most stubborn of people. Danny Phantom was merely a spirit that valued the lives of Amity more than his own. That itself had already made him eternal.

It was only a month after his death that everyone who knew Danny accepted the fact that he was gone. There was no stopping it. His blood had lost the battle it was having with the ectoplasm in his circulatory system. The teenager suffered each day he lived through, slowly weakening his strength in the process. Many promises were made to life itself to bargain the soul of the dying child: promising to be good parents, trying harder in studies, paying more attention to him in school and even admitting true feelings of love. Too many people can ask too much from life.

Sometimes life says no.

A hero, a son, a brother and a friend were separated from them at the same time. His parents took full blame for everything the accident had done to him. Even trying to comfort them would be the_ last_ thing anyone would ever do to the Fenton family.

Yet, the unknown Team Phantom was just as devastated. They had already checked the Ghost Zone numerous times with no success, although the team was grateful that the ghosts inhabiting the area had stopped terrorizing town for a while. Ghosts alike claimed that they refused to do any kind of mischief without a challenge to stop them, like the famous Danny Phantom, but Jazz, Sam and Tucker knew better than that. They knew that the ghosts had to give _some _respect to the guy who always kicks their butts. It seemed like a balanced scale, supposedly.

* * *

><p>Today was very memorable to the ones who knew of Danny's true secret and she knew just the answer to all her pain. Sam knew she was being selfish, risking herself getting caught by the police just to get to the cemetery, but her parents wouldn't find out, though. It was three in the morning. Who would be up at three in the morning?<p>

The girl dressed only in a night gown with a blanket draped over her shoulders crept silently through the streets, weaving around alleyways and abandoned areas of town. A book was clutched in her arms, being careful not to let a single drop of the drizzling rain fall on the corners of the pages. It was that very object that pushed her to do what she was doing now.

The breeze was cold against Sam's face, forcing her to stay awake; she was just asleep a few moments ago. She pushed on, determination evident in her eyes, to see the grave of her former friend. Her feet were bare, numbed with the wetness of the ground from the drizzle the rain was leaving, along with the freezing air.

The gate of the graveyard came into view and she slowed her pace. Her hands traced the rough surface of the fence, staring at the spikes that jutted out of the floor next to the entrance. No turning back now.

Sam pushed it open, and the hinges creaked so loud that she thought she had woken up the whole town by the sudden movement. But no lights turned on from what she could see.

This was it, she thought. The doors rasped shut, but she ignored it and made quick of her work, for it was only a matter of time until someone would discover her absence. Her eyes scanned the gravestones, darting from one to the other.

"Anderson…Barnet…Carson…Derry…Elliot…" she mumbled, sauntering around the stones in alphabetical order. The name "Fenton" was spotted three tombstones over and she slowly walked up to it.

_Daniel James Fenton_

_1996-2011_

_"_**_Every person, all the events of your life are there because you have drawn them there._**_  
><strong>What you choose to do with them is up to you."<strong>__  
>- <em>_Richard_ _Bach_

Sam took a moment to consider the last sentence of the epitaph."What you choose to do to the events of your life is up to you." She recited. Almost absentmindedly, she dragged the book from under her blanket and flipped open to the page of the incantation. Sam gazed at the small phrase. _All the events in my life were never drawn by myself_, Sam thought, _because Danny was the one who shaped my life into the way it was now_._ He's the one I should be giving credit to._

"Please let the Phantom's soul to come and go when he wishes into his original body." She began, already use to reading loud and clear from the poem readings at the local library. "On this night of Halloween, let my friend come back to me unless he is not how he used to be. As I wish it, so shall it be."

A blinding light erupted from the ground where Danny's body was laid. In fear, Sam stepped back and covered her face to prevent the sediment that exploded from getting in her eyes, later forcing her to the soaked grass. When some of the dust cleared, she was able to catch a hand arising from the ground with a ghostly light radiating off the outline of his silhouette.

"Danny?" Sam shakily called to the figure as it finished climbing up. The figure turned his head in several directions to see where her voice was coming from.

"…_Sa-m?_" the familiar voice repeated her question. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes as she forced herself to stand up, her gaze not leaving from where he stood. Her gown was now wet from the grass but she couldn't have cared otherwise.

"Danny!" she rejoiced. Her exhausted legs were being commanded to walk forward into his arms. Oh, how many years was it since she last saw his handsome face?

The mist finally cleared, revealing what the shadows obscured. Sam's heart sank and she stopped moving, standing there in complete shock. This was not the Danny she was expecting.

The monster before her was dripping with sickening green ectoplasm and blood; more than the share she saw back in the hospital months ago. The color from his face was drained to a deadly white and many of his internal organs were stood out from his torso, along with some maggots that found their way into body. His clothes were ripped in multiple areas of his body, along with one of his eyes missing from its socket. Regardless of his physical state, he took a step forward with an outstretched hand, as if in greeting. The second the smell of death reached her nose, a finger from the outstretched hand snapped off.

Sam's insides couldn't hold the grotesque figure in her brain very long before she threw up all over the grave. The smell of both rotting flesh and vomit filled her nostrils, forcing her to loose her hold on the spell book and shut her nose to prevent the smell from entering her nose again. Through her tears, she saw the puppet approaching her.

"_Come…here…Sam."_ It said, its voice sounding more warped than normal. "_I'm…hungry…"_

The goth screamed as she shuffled to get away, but the Phantom was quicker. Danny floated up from the ground and zoomed over to Sam, grabbing her wrist.

"_Let me go, Danny!_" she shrieked, trying to jerk her hand away without prevail. The ghost dismissed her cries and bit deep into her flesh, causing her to scream even sharper than before. Teeth continued bury deeper and deeper into her arm, being unaffected by the actions that were inflicted on him.

By the time she was almost going to give in, the inhuman strength that the ghost already had before death forced her entire arm to snap off.

Sam froze at the amount of blood that was pooling around her and screamed even louder than before. The rain was getting harder and fiercer, burning the area where the body part was a few minutes ago. Danny was too focused on her severed arm for him to notice too much of her, although, she knew he was watching her closely to make sure she didn't escape. She almost wanted to vomit again when he ripped off a piece of _her_ arm with his teeth, but her stomach held it in. She didn't want to waste the last bit of her strength.

From of corner of her vision, she became aware of the book that was lying on the ground, getting soaked in the rain and blood. She wasted no time in thinking and sprinted to the book. Danny placed the arm in his mouth and bit it in place, so that his hands were free to lunge after her. She was able to duck just in time to kneel down to the book and turn to the page with her one arm.

"Return, evil being, to the world-" Sam began before getting pinned to the ground from her backside. Another scream erupted from her throat and she could feel her leg getting tugged at. She lifted her head and attempted to read the page once more, but to her dismay, the pages became so drenched in her own blood that the words on the page became illegible.

"_No! Please!_" she begged as Danny dragged her body into the grave with him. She clung to the grass with the palms of her hands, but it was not able to withstand the power of his grip. Soon, the rain and thunder had become too loud and obnoxious, droneding out her voice that was calling for help. The water washed away all the blood that was present, but the only thing that remained was the book with its pages stained in blood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Posted on <em>_October 31, 2011_**

**And the first spell was found on this website (minus the spaces): http:/ www. spells of magic. com /spells/ health spells /resurrection spells /8240/ page. html**

**The spell she tried to recite to get Danny sent away was one I made on the top of my head.**

**I can't believe I'm creeped out by my own fic.**


End file.
